User talk:.vectorDestiny/Archive
"Seriously, WTH guys? Just let him make his games, if he's going to ignore you, wouldn't you just ignore him? They're not bad games at all, they just have some...weird things. (i.e. E-101 Beta being in SMG264HD) The only thing that's truly wrong and should be removed is that video at the beginning of the page; it's stolen. So you can guys can rant about Skylanders in a smash game, but not about Sonic/Spyro music in a Mario game or the removal of ground and bug types? :/ At least Skylanders are 3rd party and not as dumb as the idea of Mickey Mouse and Ronald McDonald. 2 hours ago by Fandraxono" http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Darth_Phazon/Reconstruction_has_begun If you want to make a "comment", leave a message to me. Fandro | Talk | Blogs | Contribs 15:40, June 4, 2014 (UTC) k I just wanted to know your opinion on the topic, thanks Fandro | Talk | Blogs | Contribs 15:51, June 4, 2014 (UTC) message walls B) -- Lumoshi (talk) 21:51, June 12, 2014 (UTC) " 21:53 (Block log) . . .vectorDestiny (Talk | contribs) blocked Lumoshi (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 1 minute (account creation disabled) ‎(mentioning the unholy message walls)" -_- -- Lumoshi (talk) 22:22, June 12, 2014 (UTC) http://www.gotoquiz.com/would_you_survive_dangan_ronpa hey look a quiz my result was 26% thru take the quiz pls--F~A~B~U~L~O~U~S~!~♥ Showdown? Like good old times? :P Fandro | Talk | Blogs | Contribs 16:45, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Dyland for M7P? We were thinking about having Dyland replace Jake in M7P, since he left the project, and we got the approval from everyone but you. So, what do you think? SuperSonicDarkness (talk) 15:18, June 18, 2014 (UTC) yeah no we can't do that if sr. wario was the one doing it in the first place -Exotoro hi Technically I'm not an umbrella designer, can you give me some tips for Maximum Overdrive? By yours evilly... 16:18, July 5, 2014 (UTC) okay, thanks also hint to new character: You'll never catch me, _____! Not when I shift into _______ _________! By yours evilly... 18:59, July 5, 2014 (UTC) lol hey well sketch is a cool dude, i'm not gonna do it anymore, and i feel like it has potential. Sr.Wario (talk) 02:16, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Sounds like a badass idea dude! Let's do it! --SuperSonicDarkness (talk) 04:21, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Re I'm not giving it to him, rather just kind of having him replace me as a writer. People's old episodes are still there, and mostly the same writing cast will be working on it. Sr.Wario (talk) 13:24, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Chat? Wanna go to chat for a bit? Also, I'm really excited for our new collab game. --SuperSonicDarkness (talk) 03:42, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey! So i am not leaving fantendo, its a joke but i would be MORE than happy to move some games in!! --nerdude/legendaryice bop lurky what is your tumfur name F~A~B~U~L~O~U~S~!~♥ Chat I need someone to talk to. "But if you close your eyes! Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?" 16:31, July 16, 2014 (UTC)Flip The Frog Pic of Locky The detective. I need it for Lapis Edition. Sr.Wario (talk) 20:11, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Would You Like To Do A Super Smash Bros. Collab? Seeing as your one of the most experienced and trust-worthy people I know, would you like to work on a Super Smash Bros collab? If you say no, that's OK by me. "But if you close your eyes! Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?" 16:12, July 19, 2014 (UTC)Flip The Frog RE Yay! I'll discuss a few names if I see you on chat! Thanks, Locky. "But if you close your eyes! Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?" 20:23, July 20, 2014 (UTC)Meme911 Alright we gotta fucking talk I don't know what you were thinking when you vandalized that map, but you need to straight up knock it off. I'm giving you one last chance but dude you can't keep making half-assed apologies and breaking rules this will be your last warning on here and you will be banned for roughly six months. I've defended you a lot but it's getting to the point where it's inexcusable. Sorry, but this is becoming a serious issue and we need to address it. -Exotoro The situation is extremely difficult right now (with the people who need to talk being banned/irrational). I won't remove your warning yet but I understand your situation. Arale takes a huge issue with you still editing here and while I don't agree with her sentiments, it's obviously something I can't argue with atm. "I'm saying why Locky shouldn't be on these websites due to the things he's done." The warning is basically a compromise atm. Sounds like you need to change your password, which I suggest doing. -Exotoro oh and just a quick reminder that mis-labeling marina as a boy or whatever (not using the correct pronouns) will get you banned since she takes that as insult so just uh, don't do it i mean come on it's something so easy not to do so don't do it -Exotoro How're you doing Honestly Ive missed you over the entire summer and then stumbled across here. Im really bad with words but you're pobably the most motivational speaker on the wiki so this will obviously be a really lame message. I'll probably drop by here every once and awhile and I honestly dont know what to say other than are you coming back to fantendo when your ban is over, but dont abandon this place please- Plazzap (beacuse I dont have a sig here :P)